My Belief
by Monyetta
Summary: After the spur of moment at Edward Cullen's Party. Bella finds herself pregnant with Edwards baby. The summary may not be great but the story is great.
1. Chapter 1

My Belief By: Monyetta Smith Once you find that person that changes your whole world and make you see the better side that you never known you just find it.  
That's what happened to me when I figured out that Edward Cullen isn't like another guy that don't treat you right.  
I know at the moment I was in love with...Edward Cullen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Party By: Monyetta Smith

Today was just another boring day at Forks. When waking up I had suddently felt sick so I rushed to the bathroom and just throwed up. Then that got me thinking I was 3 weeks late on my period. When thinking back on that forgetful night.

1 month ago

I was just sitting at home reading when I heard a knock coming from my door. It was my three best friends Alice, Angela, and Rosalie. "What are you guys doing here?", "We're here to dress you up for Edward Cullen's party" Alice saying. "No, No, No I am not going".

Without getting the chance to speak another word Alice, Rosalie, and Angela just walked through the door. They took me right to my bathroom telling me to take a shower while they pick out my outfit to wear. They picked out a long sleeve white blouse, blue skinny jeans, and pink opened toe heels. My hair was up in a ponytail of curls and I had on dark eye shadow to match my mascara.  
We had arrived about 20 minutes later with Alice dtiving. Getting out of the car that it seems everybody from school was there since the house was large. The party wasn't so bad it's just that in most areas was crowded with people. Trying to get to the drink table I had felt someone drink spill over me.

Looking up I noticed it was Edward Cullen standing in front of me. "Sorry for that I got bumped" Edward apologizing. "That's okay I wasn't paying attention anyway". "Know why don't I get you a new shirt to wear" Edward taking me into a bedroom which seemed to be his.  
Minutes later Edward gave me a gray tank with feather patterns. Without paying attention Edward had left to let me change out of my shirt. In no time Edward came back with a drink in his hand for me and him. Just after having my drink me and Edward had started talking about our interest that I didn't notice how close me and Edward was that he started leaning in my face and kissed me.

The kiss had started out slow and then it became more passionate. That from there was a complete blur so I awoke up not knowing where I was until it hit me that I was in Edwards room.  
End of Flashback

Now getting out of the bathroom it hit me that I was pregnant with Edward Cullen's child. How was I going to tell my best friends, my parents and especially Edward.

*Hope you liked the chapter would love to hear your comments* 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Truth Pt.1 By: Monyetta Smith

"Edward I'm Pregnant". "Your what Bella?" Edward asking me to say it again. "I'm Pregnant Edward" I am really now is getting angry with him.

Once Edward had calmed down all of a sudden he picked me up. "Your happy that I'm Pregnant?" okay know I'm now confused. "Bella, love I'm excited" Edward smiling my favorite crooked grin.

"But how are we going to explain this to our parents"

"Well we can tell them together so that we have each other's back" Edward saying calmly.

"But Edward I know my parents aren't going to be happy about this" I know this because they had me at a young age.

Well it seems we were going to tell my parents first. My father(Charlie) cruiser was here and my Mother(Renee) toyota car was here too.  
"Edward we better get downstairs". "Yeah we should I guess" Edward sounding nervous in his voice.

** Sorry for the short chapters it's just that I've been working on this story on a different website so please Review. I'm very new at this so I hope you would follow me and my story.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Truth Pt.2 By: Monyetta Smith Previously:

Well it seems we were going to tell my parents first. My father(Charlie) cruiser was here and my Mother(Renee) Toyota car was here too.  
"Edward we better get downstairs". "Yeah we should I guess" Edward sounding nervous in his voice.

The Truth Pt.2:

'Mom and Dad?". "Yes Sweetie" as Mom and Dad said together.

"Me and Edward has something big to tell you" as me and Edward is walking downstairs.

Once Me and Edward came downstairs and joined my parents in the living room.

"Mom and Dad I'm Pregnant" waiting for my parents to answer.

"Your Pregnant" my parents now getting angry.

"Well what are you going to do about the baby" my parents waiting for an answer from me.

"I'm going to keep it since abortion is wrong and I really don't want to think of adoption".

"So if you are going to keep the baby then you can't live with us anymore" my parents still mad but staying calm.

"Fine, tgen I'm just going to pack my stuff and leave and also I don't want you to be there when the baby is born" now knowing my parents don't care I went upstairs to pack my stuff.

Edward had also helped me pack my stuff so I can get out of this house quicker.

"Hey, everything is going to be okay" Edward holding my hands to calm me down. I gave him a slight smile to reassure him that I'm okay.

Once we arrived at the Cullen house, Edward had opened my door for me. "Bella, dear what's wrong" Esme being so motherly.  
"I'm pregnant and my parents kicked me out" Esme giving me a hug.

"Oh, Honey you know you can stay with us" Esme hugging me still. "Oh okay" me wrapping off my tears.

After giving Esme and Carlisle a hug me and Edward went to his bedroom to put my suitcase down.

I was to tired so I decided to take a nap.

Edward had me wrapped around his arms and as I slowly fell asleep Edward said "Sleep, love your going to need it".

With my sleep finally catching to me I feel to sleep in darkness. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Discussion By: Monyetta Smith

Waking up I felt kisses to my neck. It was Edward telling me that dinner was ready.

Coming downstairs everybody was at the table.

I said hi to Rosalie and Alice (I forgot to say that they are related to Edward) and then sat down by Edward at the table.

"So, me and Edward has news to tell you" Edward now holding my hand.

"Well whatever it is you can tell us" all of the Cullen family saying.

"I'm pregnant" nearly blurted it out. Alice and Rosalie were the first to be excited.

"This means we get to go shopping for Bella and the baby".

Esme then spoke "Do you know how far you are". "Yes I'm about 3 weeks".

Then Carlisle spoke "Have you made an appointment for when your due".

"No but I can let you make the appointment".

"Okay then I will make the appointment soon" Carlisle said.

Emmett and Jasper then spoke "If the baby is a boy we're going to teach him to play a sport".

"No the baby is going to be a girl" Rose and Alice disagreeing with their boyfriends.

When everybody was done talking we started discussing about what we're going to do.

We will have to tell the principal for why I won't be at school. That I'm going to be homeschooled until I have the baby.

I'm hoping by the time I have the baby that I will still be able to graduate at the school.

The Next Day

Carlisle and Esme was there when me and Edward had to tell the principal that I'm pregnant.

The principal understand and said that if I do well with homeschool that I can take my final exams in all of my classes and then graduate early.

I know with having the help with Esme since she will be my homeschool teacher to help me with my work.

So far I haven't been throwing up with my pregnancy but I have been having a craving for peanut butter.

I have been having peanut butter with pickles and hot dogs(gross I know).

The Next Week

Today is the day with my OB/GYN so I know when I'm due.

My OB/GYN doctor is Ms. Marshall. "Ok Bella so your here to know your due date".

"Yes" Edward holding my hand to calm me. "Ok Bella you are going to be due on March 14th.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:2 months Pregnant

* * *

**2 months later...**

"I couldn't believe that I was 2 months pregnant".

My belly has started to show but others didn't notice.

I hardly been liking the food that was my favorite.

All of the sudden I like having tomatoes in my sub sandwiches.

"Bella your need to get some rest" Edward being protective.

"Yeah, Yeah" Bella now falling asleep slowly.

**The Next Day**

Waking up Bella took a nice bathwater with bath oil.

That it's better to use bath oil or shower gel to use for the skin.

"Bella, we will need to stop by the school to get your class work and homework" Esme telling me as she leaves.

"Bella, love I'll see you soon once school is over okay" Edward giving me a kiss goodbye.

I hate how my feet has now gotten swollen. Because Edward won't let me walk on my feet.

"Bella I'm home" Esme calling out for me.

"Esme I'm thirsty" I hate of having a dry throat.

"Ok Bella, we need to get start on your school work" Esme coming in with my work.

2 hours later

"Finally" I said.

"Bella would you like to help me fix dinner" Esme getting up.

"Yes, what are we fixing".

Me and Esme was fixing Ham, macaroni&cheese, and lobster.

While fixing the food, Edward was finally home.

"Bella where are you" Edward calling out my name.

I answered back "In the kitchen with Esme".

"Oh okay, meet me upstairs" Edward now going to his room.

"Tell me when dinner is ready, ok" me now going to Edwards room.

"Hey" me saying to Edward.

"Hey" Edward saying back.

"Esme told me dinner will be ready soon" me laying on Edward bed.

"Are you finished with your homework".

"Yeah soon I need to write one more sentence" Edward still writing.

"Okay I'm done now" Edward putting his stuff away.

Once Edward putted his stuff away, me and Edward hqd started making out on his bed.

I had my hands in his hair and Edward had his hands in my hair.

"Kids, dinner's ready" Esme saying.

"Coming" all of us yelling back.

"We can finish this later" me now out of breath.

"Yeah, later" Edward giving me his favorite crooked grin.

Coming down the stairs Emmett being the big goof had to say something.

"Woah it seems like you guys were making out" Emmett saying.

"Just shut up" me and Edward saying together.

After Emmett saying his stupid remark, Rose hit him behind his head.

"Oww what was that for" Emmett said.

"That's for not minding your own business" Rose now smiling.

With that being said everyone was now smiling.

"Here's dinner" Esme setting the food on the table.

Even though I was pregnant I was getting full. "I'm full" me now rubbing my belly.

"Edward can you go and run my bath water" me now grabbing my pjs.

"Yeah okay love" Edward going to the bathroom.

"Bella the bathwater is ready" Edward calling out.

Getting into the bathtub, Edward also got in.

The pjs I dressed in was my favorite. I wore my Minnie mouse pj pants and a blue tank-top.

Before going to sleep me and Edward said ours "I love you's"

* * *

_**I'm thinking of posting the rest of chapters today or tomorrow.**_

_**After I published the last chapter I'm going to be writing a sequel for this so I'm looking for title names and summary ideas.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7:4 months Pregnant **_

_**4 mths. Pregnant**_

_**(Bella's POV)**_

_**I want to say thank-you to my two reviewers: mrscullen922 and xodreamalittledreamxo for Reviewing. Thank you for reviewing because without you I wouldn't had updated today.**_

* * *

**The next 2 months**

I have been getting extremely moody.

I've been yelling at Edward when I needed things from me.

Anytime Emmett say something stupid I've been moody at him too.

_Flashback_

_"Oh it seems someone is having a bad day"Emmett laughing._

_"You know why?" Me now clenching my teeth._

_"Oh Emmett leave Bella alone" Esme being motherly._

_"Yeah but, it's funny seeing Bella getting moody" Emmett still laughing._

_Rose walking up behind Emmett had hit him upside his head._

_"Oww Rose what was that for" Emmett rubbing the back of his head._

_"That's for messing with a moody pregnant lady" Rose talking._

_"Thanks Rose" me now smiling._

_"Your Welcome, Emmett needs to be taught a lesson" Rose smiling back._

_End of Flashback_

"Edward can you come up here a minute" me yelling for Edward.

"Yes, love" Edward jogging upstairs.

"Where were you" me staring at Edward.

"Downstairs watching Emmett playing on the Xbox" Edward replying back.

"Well I needed you".

"Ok then what did you need" Edward speaking.

"I wanted to cuddle with you".

"Ok is that all" Edward replying.

"So you don't want to cuddle" me now crying.

"No,no I do want to cuddle with you" Edward trying to comfort me.

"It's just that I've been on the edge because of your mood swings" Edward speaking.

Now thinking about it I have been getting too moody because of my pregnancy.

"Ok then I'll try my best to tow it down a bit".

"You don't have to do that" Edward cuddling with me.

"Yes I do".

"No you don't your mood swings are part of your pregnancy" Edward talking.

"Oh okay".

When walking downstairs I felt a kick in my stomach.

"Edward the baby just moved".

"It did let me feel" Edward having his hands on my belly.

Once the baby kicked again, Edward had a smile on his face.

I was so happy that I was crying happy tears.

"What's wrong baby" Edward looking up at my face.

"It's nothing it's just that I love you so much".

"I love you too and our baby" Edward saying.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8: 6 months Pregnant**_

_**6 mths Pregnant**_

_**(Bella's POV)**_

* * *

**Another 2 mths passed**

"I am so close to finish my school work. All I got to do is take my exams and then graduate."

"Once I give birth I will be able to graduate with Edward and everyone else."

"I couldn't believe I was having a baby girl."

"Edward do you wanna know the baby's name."

"Yes, what is it" Edward asking.

"I was thinking about Amber-Marie."

"Yeah, I love that name" Edward smiling.

**The next day**

"Esme I feel a weird tingle in hands."

"Oh, that's natural in pregnacies."

"Well we should call the principle so he won't think something is cheating for me."

"Ok, honey I'll do that right now" Esme on the phone.

**Minutes Later**

"Bella, the principle understand your situation" Esme saying.

"Oh okay that's good to know".

"Esme can you help me to bathroom."

"Yeah sweetie" Esme saying.

I hate it how I have to pee like every minutes.

I'm always asking someone to help me to the bathroom.

"Bellaaa"Alice calling out.

"What do you want Alice"

"I'm here to dress you up for your date with Edward" Alice speaking.

"Why can't you let me dress myself"

"Because your pregnant and I love to dress you" Alice saying.

"Oh did I just hear Alice is going to play with Barbie Bella" Emmett calling out.

"Yes and shut up before you get beaten up by a pregnant lady"

"Fine...Fine" Emmett with his hands up in defense.

"Bella your coming right" Alice saying.

"Yeah in a minute."

"See you later, love" giving Edward a kiss.

"Ok Alice I'm here."

"Go in the bathroom to take a shower while I pick out your outfit" Alice pushing me to the bathroom.

"Fine"

I decided to take a nice hot shower.

After getting out, there layed a beautiful blue dress that was blue as the sky, and dark blue flats.

I was going to wear a denim jacket and wear my music note necklace.

Rose had my hair with one braid that went to the back and the rest was wavy.

"All done" Alice said.

"Okay let me see."

"Thank you guys" giving Rose and Alice a hug.

Coming downstairs I saw Edward with a red rose in his hand.

He had a black dress shirt with a white shirt under, black slacks, and black shoes.

"You look handsome."

"You also but way more beautiful" Edward taking my hand.

"Bye guys."

"Byee" everyone else saying.

Edward took me in his black Volvo.

The restaurant was La Bella Ital a.

Edward had to get the hostess attention.

"Reservation Cullen for two" Edward saying.

The area we was in was secluded.

I order mushroom ravioli and Edward did too.

When the food was served I didn't see Edward.

Now looking down I see Edward on one knee, with a ring.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you are the most smartest beautiful girl I've ever are carrying my child and have shown me the better side of the , will you do the honor of becoming my wife" Edward saying.

"Yes, Edward I'll do the honor of becoming your wife."

Edward had put engagement ring on my left hand, the ring had a medium diamond in the middle and two diamonds on either side.

Everyone else was clapping when I had said yes to Edward proposal.

I couldn't be any happier to know I'm going to spend eternity with Edward.

* * *

**I decided today to post another chapter because I felt generous today.**

**~~Monyetta**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9:**_ **8 months Pregnant**

* * *

**8 mths Pregnant**

**The next 2 months**

"Edward we need to start planning."

"Planning for what?" Edward rubbing my belly.

"Planning for the baby duh?".

"I want you and Esme in there when I give birth"

"Oh honey, I'm touched" Esme giving me a hug.

I have now seen Esme as a mother than my own."

'Very soon we need to decorate *yawn* the *yawn* baby *yawn* room."

"Love, you need to sleep" Edward saying.

"Oh, okay" not fighting my sleep.

_***(Edward's POV)***_

Now that Bella is asleep I need to go house searching for Bella and Me. I was going to surprise her once I have bought the house.

Me and Bella was going to move in once we graduate which is before Bella gives birth.

I was happy to hear that we was going to have a girl.

Looking on the computer I have just found the perfect house for me, Bella and the baby.

It's long with two garages. In the back was a pool so that was nice.

There are big windows in some of the area.

In the kitchen there was a fireplace. The kitchen was large so that gives us some space, when cooking.

The price for the house was 3,1200 *Not a real price but it's the closest I could think of*

I asked Esme, Alice, and Rose to stay with Bella while me, Emmett, Carlisle, and Jasper check out the house.

"Esme can you tell Bella that 'I love her'

"Oh, okay honey, bye" Esme saying.

Meeting with the relator Mr. Jones, he showed us around and looking at it I can really see me and Bella living here"

"I'll take it" I said.

"Oh okay, I'll need you to sign here and here" Mr. Jones saying.

"I can't wait to tell Bella"

"Bella love, I got you a surprise for you"

"This better be a good surprise" Bella saying.

"It is" I said.

Coming in the living room I saw Bella resting her foot on a pillow, and Rose holding her drink.

"Hey Bella here's your surprise" handing Bella the deed of the house.

"You bought us a house" Bella with tears.

"Yes, we are going to move in once we graduate and you have the baby.

"Thank you...Thank you this is the best surprise ever" Bella giving me kisses on my face.

_**(Bella's POV)**_

"Umm Edward"

"Yes, love" Edward still kissing me.

"We need to have my overnight Hospital kit"

"Oh okay then let's go upstairs" Edward picking me up.

I packed myself some comfortable clothes, my Kindle Fire, my iPod, and Camera.

"That should do for now"

"What about Amber's outfit" Edward saying.

"Yeah we need to go shopping for her" I said.

"Did I hear the word 'shopping'' Alice saying

"Yes Alice, shopping for the baby and not me"

"Well I'm coming to help, so no buts" Alice saying.

Without arguing with Alice we just went in Edward's Silver Volvo.

The mall we went to was the only one in Port Angeles.

We went to Baby R Us.

I grabbed some newborn outfits for Amber, baby booties, diapers, wipes, and baby bottles.

"Oh Alice what do you think your doing"

"I'm buying furniture for the baby room" Alice saying.

"The baby room hasn't even been painted yet"

"I'm going to have the furniture be ordered" Alice speaking.

"Hey we should also order the furniture for the house too"

"That's been already done, Love" Edward saying.

Coming homec I went right to the kitchen.

I had a bowl of dried and fresh fruits.

"It's good to see you eating something healthy" Edward saying.

"I have been eating healthy"

"Yeah you have" Edward giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm going to take this to your guys room" Alice holding the bags.

"Oh, honey the principle called" Esme walking into the kitchen.

"What did he want"

"He said to finish your high school, you need to take your English exam" Esme saying.

"And what do I have to do for my English exam"

"You have to write an Essay for your belief" Esme handing me a piece of paper.

"Oh okay" I said.

"Edward I'm going to use your computer and will need some alone time okay"

"Call me when your done okay" Edward saying.

With the help of Alice, I made it into me and Edward's room.

I typed:

**My Belief: Family**

_By: Isabella Swan_

**Ever since I have become pregnant I have learned there is always a good and bad family.**  
**A bad family is like my parents who didn't support me when I told them I was pregnant.**  
**I didn't take the news well because they didn't care about me anymore.**  
**A good family is the Cullen's. They have showed me a better side.**  
**They took me in no matter what.**  
**I have thought of them as my other family. **

**Now that I'm engaged to Edward Cullen they are my family.**  
**I have seen Esme as a stay at home who's always there for her children no matter what. **

**Carlisle is the dad that does give you punishments but not hard one's.**

**This has shown me a better insight.**  
**It gives me a chance to become a better person.**  
**Since I'm going to have a family of my own in a month this teaches me a lesson.**

** It shows me the responsibilities of becoming a parent.**

**In different ways, it show how families are raised by the parents. **

**I know that I want to be like Esme because she's loving and caring. **

**Family is the biggest importance to everyone else.**

**Thank you for Reading this and I bid you a goodbye.**

'Thank you, I should give it to the the principal tomorrow" Esme saying.

Sitting on the couch, me and Edward was cuddling on.

Everyone else decided to join us by watching a movie.

This family means so much to me that I can't wait for Amber being welcome into this family.

All I know that I can't wait for the future for Edward and I.

I finally decided that for my future career is that I wan't to be a vet.

Edward and I haven't decided how we are going to raise Amber when Edward and I are in college or is working but all I know is that we'll figure it out together.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10:**_ **9 months Pregnant**

* * *

_**Just one more day**_

_**One more day**_

One more day and **Amber-Marie** will be in my arms.

"Can you just wait to see our daughter"

"Yes, she's going to have your eyes love" Edward saying.

"When I do go into labor, make sure they give me epidural no matter what"

"Okay, love" Edward saying.

"What's wrong Edward?"

"Nothing much just nervous that you could deliever today or tomorrow" Edward saying.

"You have nothing to worry I'm going to deliver on my day"

"Yeah, still but you could deliver any minute" Edward saying.

"Yeah and if I did I would of told you"

"Hey, Edward what are we going to do about Amber's room"

"What do you mean Bella" Edward saying.

"Amber's baby room we don't have the stuff in it, I could deliver today or tomorrow and we don't have her room ready"

"Bella, love Alice and Rose is working on it so there you got nothing to worry about"

**2 hours later**

**9:15 P.m.**

"Um Edward, I think my water break"

Once I told Edward my water broke he went to get my overnight bag for me and the baby.

Edward and I was going into his silver Volvo.

At the hospital Edward was calling his family members to tell them my water broke.

I and Edward had to go and check in.

The lady was old and nice.

The doctors and nurses took me to my room where I'm delivering in.

Then my Ms. Marshall my doctor came in.

"Okay, Bella the next hours are going to be the worst" Ms. Marshall said.

"Push that bottom on your left when you need the epidural, okay" Ms. Marshall said again.

"Oh okay"

Every five minutes or so the contractions been coming and I know by now that Edward's hand is hurting.

Each member of the Cullen family has been coming in to check on me.

The contractions are very hurting so a nurse came in and gave me my epidural.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_

* * *

_**Sorry for that but this is Pt.1. Amber-Marie won't come into this story until the next chapter. I have Images of Amber-Marie clothes on my Facebook account it's under my album which is called: My Wattpad Stories.**_  
_**I'll start writing the next chapter today and won't have it published until tomorrow or today, The next chapter may be long.**_  
_**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. There's the next chapter and then the epilogue until I finish this.**_  
_**I have decided to do a sequel but I still don't have any title ideas, but if you do I would be so glad to make sure every chapter is dedicated to you and might make a character named after you.**_

_**Also can you check out on my other story it's called: Life as We know it. I know there isn't much because I update every day on the chapter, I would love to hear your reviews on it.**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:9 months Pregnant Pt.2

Here's Part Two...

I hate needles. I know the epidural was supposed to help me into labor.

Even though I felt like I was going to faint, it was good to have Edward by my side.

2 hours later

Then Ms. Marshall came in to check on me.

"Okay, Bella I'm going to see how far you are okay"

'It seems that your now 4 centimeters" Ms. Marshall saying.

'Uggh I wish this process didn't have to take so long"

"It's going to take a couple of hours so hold tight, I'm going to check on you every two hours okay Bella" Ms. Marshall said.

"While we're stuck in the hospital, we can listen to music on your iPod while waiting" Edward said.

4 hours later

"Sorry I kept you waiting, it's just I was dealing with my other patient" Ms. Marshall said.

"That's okay it's not like I'm going into labor yet"

"Yeah, I guess so let's see how far you are"

'It's seems now that your now 6 centimeters" Ms. Marshall said.

"Oh that's good to know" I said.

"Um Edward can you get me something from Subway"

"Yeah sure love, what did you wanted" Edward asking.

"Just a regular sub but nothing spicy in it and get me some water with ice"

"Oh okay, I'll do my best to come back quicker" Edward saying.

"Finally your here what took so long"

"Sorry got stuck talking to my family" Edward said.

Then I heard a knock on the door.

"Come In" I said.

It was Alice and Rose.

"So how it's like" Alice and Rose asking.

"Horrible, you guys might want to wait later to get pregnant"

"It hurts that bad" Alice asking.

"Yep, and waiting to go into labor gets you bored"

"Well, we just wanted to check on you to see how you doing, bye" Alice and Rose leaving.

The Hours started to go by fast

7 hours later

"Hey Bella"

"It seems your now 9 centimeters, so that's good" Ms. Marshall said.

'That is good to now"

"I'll check on you later in an hour okay"

"Okay"

"We should talk about Amber" Edward said.

"I'm thinking she's going to have your eyes and my hair"

"No she's going to have your beautiful brown eyes and my hair" Edward said.

"Yeah we see who's going to be correct" I said.

"I'm going to be right and you now it" Edward said.

1 hour later

"Okay Bella I want you to start pushing on the count of three okay" Ms. Marshall said.

"1...2...3... okay good, again"

"1...2...3... okay one time"

"1...2...3... it's a girl" Ms. Marshall said.

I couldn't be any happier hearing Amber's cries.

Edward gave me a kiss on my sweaty forehead.

The next part is a poem I found. Enjoy!

Small and Sweet. My Little Girl so small and sweet, Those tiny hands and tiny feet.  
Everyday I watch you grow, You teach me everything I know.  
Such a joy to be around, Every smile and every sound.  
Number one you will stay, Each and every single day.  
You changed my life in such good ways,  
''Thank You'' is all that I can say.  
I love to watch you sleep at night,  
Cuddled warm and wrapped up tight.  
As I blink the time it flies, It breaks my heart to see you cry.  
I gave you life, so proud to say,  
I'll love you more with every day.  
My little Girl so small and sweet,  
For you my heart, It beats and beats.

Amber-Marie Cullen

March 14th 2007

Edward was right, Amber had my eyes and his hair.

Later, everybody else came in the room.

I had Alice took a photo of Edward, Amber, and I.

Everybody was just happy to see Amber and couldn't stop holding her.

After everyone left, I was surprised of my next visitors.

It was my parents.

"What are you doing here"

What we can't see our granddaughter" Dad said.

"Yeah, you can't since you didn't care for me when I told you I was pregnant"

"We're sorry so can we see our granddaughter" Mom said.

"Yeah sure" Edward now coming to hug me.

"She has your eyes" Mom said smiling.

3 days later

Finally, I can leave now.

"Bella I already signed your discharge papers" Edward said.

"Thank You"

Amber was wearing a light pink dress and booties.

I was wearing a black and white shirt, a red skirt, and a belt that was around my waist.

"Okay do we have everything we need"

"Yep" Edward holding Amber car seat with Amber in it.

I had to leave out the hospital in a wheelchair, which sucked.

Now leaving out the hospital, Edward, Amber, and I left in Edward's Volvo.

Edward took us to our new house.

I loved Amber's baby room out of the other rooms.

It was so colorful, the wallpaper was blue. Amber crib was so pretty. The whole room was just perfect.

Me and Edward had a king sized bed. The wallpaper was a darker blue than Amber's wallpaper.

I loved we had a pool at the back of our house.

Edward, Amber, and I spent a night at our house which was just perfect.

Tomorrow Me and Edward was graduating, then having our wedding. I can't wait to start our life with Amber.

This couldn't be anything wonderful than this.

I know it's a long chapter. I did my best with the labor since I don't really know much because I was little when my mom gave birth to my little sister.  
Hope you enjoyed it, just two more chapters. The next chapter is the graduation which may be short. Then the Epilogue which is the wedding.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:Graduation

The time has come, Edward and I are graduating from Forks High School.

I and Edward was going to get ready at the Cullen house, since was going to leave together.

Amber was wearing a Biscotti Polka Dot Dress.

I was wearing a purple dress that went above my knees the dress.

Edward was wearing a blue dressy shirt with jeans and blue converse shoes.

"Ready" Edward holding Amber.

"Yep" giving a kiss to Edward on his lips and Amber on her check.

Of course Amber would gurgle at that.

Anyone who gives Amber kisses on her face she would gurgle at that.

"Okay then let's go" Edward said.

Edward got in the driver side, while I put Amber in her car seat.

Making it to the Cullen house, I grabbed Amber out of her car seat.

Alice saw Edward's car and came towards me.

"Come on, I need to do your hair" Alice said.

"Okay" giving Amber to Edward.

Alice had took me to her and Jasper room like usual.

Alice had my hair curly, she had two of my curl go to the back of my hair to make it pretty.

Once finished I saw what dress Alice and Rose were wearing.

Alice dress was blue with a texture of green in it and the heels were blue.

Rose dress was just gold and her heels to.

I didn't want to wear heels so instead I putted in flats to match my dress.

Now that everybody was ready we was now leaving to the school.

We left Amber with Carlisle and Esme since they was going to meet us at the school.

I was surprised that Jessica was valedictorian, but was happy that she was.

Our caps and gowns were gold.

Finally the parents was here and we had to sit in alphabetical order.

It was time for Jessica's speech:

When we were five, they asked us what we wanted to be when we grew up. Our answers were things like astronaut, president, or in my case, a princess. When we were ten, they asked again.  
We answered rock star, cowboy, or in my case, gold medalist. But now that we ve grown up, they want a serious answer. Well, how about this: who the hell knows? This isn t the time to make hard and fast decisions, this is the time to make mistakes.  
Take the wrong train and get stuck somewhere. Fall in love a lot. Major in philosophy, cause there s no way to make a career out of that.  
Change your mind and change it again, because nothing s permanent. So make as many mistakes as you can. That way, someday, when they ask again what we want to be, we won t have to guess.

The speech was great, she did an awesome job.

Once they called everyone else name we all grabbed our caps and throw them in the air.

Making through the crowd of students I found Edward.

I thought for once I wouldn't trip on my own feet but I did until I felt arms around me.

The arms belonged to Edward, it was lucky Emmett didn't saw that or he would of made fun of me but it was too late.

"Oh Bella, it looked like someone tripped and it was you" Emmett saying while laughing.

It was good Rose hit Emmett behind his head.

Leaving Rose to deal with Emmett, Edward and I was looking around for Amber.

It wasn't that hard to find Amber since we could here little giggles.

'Did I just hear my baby giggle" I said.

"Yep" Esme said.

'Can you giggle again Amber for mommy" I said.

Just then Amber giggled again.

This was such a perfect day, finally ending high school.

I just can't wait for the next couple of months.

I was marrying Edward Cullen

and becoming Bella Cullen.

We ll know. 


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13: The Epilogue**_

_**The Epilogue**_

* * *

**4 months later**

Today was my wedding day.

I'm getting married to Edward Cullen, I couldn't be any happier except the day Amber was born.

Amber is now 4 mths old, and now you can really tell she has Edward's hair color.

Amber was wearing a white dress with purple flowers on it, there was a purple bow around the waist. Her shoes were purple flats.

Over the last four months has changed.

My parents is back in mine and Amber's life.

The dress I was wearing had no straps so it was a strapless dress.

I also had a bow around my waist.

The dress wasn't too long so that was perfect.

My hair was up with braids wrapped around it which fitted perfectly with the veil.

Alice and Rose were my bridesmaids, there dresses was blue.

Jasper and Emmett were Edward's groomsman, there tie matched the bridesmaids dresses.

Alice and Jasper was first.

Then Rose and Emmett.

Hearing the wedding march played by the violin means it was time for me to walk down the aisle.

Walking down the aisle I saw Amber being held by Esme so that made me smile.

Dad_**(Charlie)**_ put my hand in Edward and then gave me a kiss on the cheek.

Seeing Edward in his tux had me dazed. The pastor was Angela's father Mr. Weber.

When getting to our vows it was Edward going first:

_**I, Edward Cullen, take you, Isabella Swan to be my (lawfully wedded) wife, secure in the knowledge that you will be my constant friend, my faithful partner in life, and my one true love.**_  
_**On this special day, I give to you in the presence of God and all those in attendance my pledge/sacred promise to stay by your side as your faithful husband in sickness and in health,**_  
_**in joy and in sorrow, as well as through the good times and the bad.**_

_**I promise to love you without reservation, comfort you in times of distress,**_  
_**encourage you to achieve all of your goals, laugh with you and cry with you,**_  
_**grow with you in mind and spirit, always be open and honest with you, and cherish you for as long as we both shall live.**_

Now it was my turn:

_**I, Isabella Swan take you, Edward Cullen to be my (lawfully wedded) husband,**_  
_**knowing in my heart that you will be my constant friend, my faithful partner in life, and my one true love. On this special and holy day, I affirm/give to you in the presence of God and all those in attendance my pledge/sacred promise to stay by your side as your faithful wife in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow,**_  
_**as well as through the good times and the bad.**_

Then Mr. Weber said "you may kiss the bride. The kiss wasn't long but it was passionate.

Me and Edward are now husband and wife.

The reception was at the Cullen's house.

My dress I changed it was black and red.

I and Edward danced to:

_**."I won't give up" by: Jason Mraz**_

_**."Just the way you are" by: Bruno Mars**_

_**."Thinking of you" by: Katy Perry**_

_**.'Crash your Party" by: Karmin**_

The Cake was blue with white flowers on it.

I and Edward was choking cake at each other that everyone was laughing at that.

Also Edward and I was feeding Amber a piece of cake to her, of course Alice got that on camera.

It was time to say our goodbye's.

I didn't want to leave Amber but Esme said everything was going to be okay.

I gave Angela, Emmett, Jasper, Rose, Alice and my parents a goodbye hug.

Lastly I gave Amber, Carlisle, and Esme a hug.

Now Edward was heading off to our honeymoon in Paris.

* * *

_**This is the last chapter I hoped you enjoyed reading it.**_

_**I still haven't thought of any title names for the sequel.**_

_**You should at least check out my one-shot story: Not Alone and then my other story: Life as We know It.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**If any of you guys haven't figured out then I guess I should tell you.**_

_**If you haven't noticed, but that I have the sequel for My Belief which is called **__Our Sunshine __**on my profile already with it's prologue and first chapter so head over to my profile and start reading.**_

_**I know you will love it because I did and also don't forget to review on it.**_


End file.
